<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Family Affair by raspberryhunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619830">A Family Affair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/pseuds/raspberryhunter'>raspberryhunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18th Century CE Frederician RPF, 18th Century CE RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Hate Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Treat, crack incest, when one of you thinks it's comfort sex and the other thinks it's hate sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/pseuds/raspberryhunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need family. Sometimes you really don’t need family, but family is there all the same.</p><p>And sometimes you want family even when it’s a really, really bad idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friedrich II von Preußen/Friedrich Heinrich Ludwig von Preußen | Henry of Prussia (1726-1802), Friedrich II/Seydlitz (imagined), Heinrich/Seydlitz(past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Family Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/gifts">Selena</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame (plural) you!<br/>Also... I could not figure out how to make this both a searing look at sibling dysfunction and also incest crackfic. So, um, yeah, I chose one of those options.<br/>Many thanks to my beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While lunch had not been the most pleasant experience, at least there had been no violence involved. From Prince Heinrich's viewpoint, this was not necessarily a plus. He was very angry at his brother King Friedrich, and he was also rather angry at General Seydlitz right now for not giving him any opportunity to display that anger.</p><p>(Seydlitz knew exactly what was going on, of course; the whole army knew about their brother Wilhelm, the golden one, the one Heinrich had loved; the one who was disgraced and no longer there. Because of Friedrich.)</p><p>Heinrich had already known Seydlitz was one of the great generals of the Prussian army. (Far, <i>far</i> better than, for example, the King.) But he had not known before today how that military acumen translated into an almost preternatural ability to do the opposite, to defuse conflict. This had admittedly been easier when they had been concentrating on the food, but even after lunch had been cleared away, Seydlitz had kept everything at lunch very civilized. The general did all this maneuvering with the same dexterity he used to direct troops in the field; the reflexes Seydlitz used in battle to make split-second decisions about where to send his soldiers, he now used to deflect the conversation away from danger zones. Heinrich could not help but admire Seydlitz’ skill, even while he resented it. </p><p>"And then, Heinrich," Friedrich said, in a jocular tone, "we saved you at Zorndorf, didn't we, Seydlitz? Without your loving brother, where would you be? You ought to be grateful for all I do for you, you know."</p><p>Seydlitz shot Heinrich an uneasy look. The King and the General had indeed come to Heinrich's rescue as they won the battle of Zorndorf, and Heinrich knew that Friedrich would never let him forget it. It was of a piece with the way Friedrich had been needling him his entire life, him and everyone else in the world, for things which like as not were his own damned fault to begin with. But before Heinrich's simmering resentment could turn wholly to fury, Seydlitz made his move. "Sire," Seydlitz said forthrightly, “does it count as a rescue if he wouldn’t have been in trouble without us?”</p><p>It was something Heinrich had thought more than once; their rescue of him would have been completely unnecessary had the King not been needlessly aggressive in his war. He’d never said anything, for Heinrich knew that if he himself had tried to state things so bluntly, it could well result in an abrupt and ignominous end to his career in the army. But Seydlitz, on the other hand: Friedrich looked at him sideways for a moment but then only shrugged. “A rescue is a rescue, isn’t it?”</p><p>Heinrich thought that Seydlitz must have judged the moment extremely precisely, as precisely as any formation’s advances against the enemy, to have gotten off so lightly when speaking so bluntly to Friedrich. And then he blinked as another thought came to him. Was it because Seydlitz was so adept at judging the moment, or was it because Seydlitz was militarily indispensable to Friedrich, or had Seydlitz made himself indispensable to Fritz in… a different kind of way?</p><p>Heinrich was caught between bemusement and a strange half-jealousy. He himself had had a tryst with Seydlitz the previous year, when they'd both been on leave, recovering from minor wounds. Seydlitz had had some rather... creative... methods to make sure he did not pass on his syphilis. Thinking of Seydlitz’s seemingly endless fund of invention, thinking of those nights where they had learned each other’s bodies as terrain, Heinrich found himself starting to become aroused. <i>Not again!</i> he thought furiously, but it only made it worse; he should know better by now not to think about old lovers when he was angry, that emotion that was close enough to passion that something in his body could not, apparently, tell the difference when they were placed in juxtaposition.</p><p>Was Seydlitz now with his brother? He was horrified to find himself wondering how that might work, Fritz and Seydlitz: would they do it in a military tent, where anyone could hear labored breathing and gasps of passion, or would they find some other more private spot -- and he was even more horrified that his arousal hadn’t diminished at the thought of the two of them together.  If Seydlitz could wipe the self-satisfied smirk off Fritz's face and replace it with something else, anything else --</p><p>Heinrich found himself with pictures in his head that had no place there and which he found himself powerless to remove. And a growing erection that was equally as appalling.  At least Seydlitz had temporarily succeeded in taking Heinrich's mind off of Friedrich's jibes.</p><p>"Well," Seydlitz said pleasantly, pretending not to notice Heinrich's increasing discomfort -- and hopefully the general who was known for reading the enemy's mind could not exactly read Heinrich's mind right now -- “Sire, we had best go back, don’t you think? Word on the enemy’s movements should be coming in soon.”</p><p>Friedrich smiled indulgently at his general. But after a moment he shook his head. "No, no, you ride on back," the King said. "I'll go back in a little while. I have a couple of things I need to discuss with my brother."</p><p>Heinrich made an enraged face at that; Friedrich, looking at Seydlitz, did not see it, but Seydlitz did, and his brow creased a bit. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Friedrich said, "No, Seydlitz, I know you mean well, but these are family affairs. Go on."</p><p>It was in the tone of an order, and Seydlitz was the King's general. "Of course, Sire," Seydlitz said smoothly, and stood. "I shall see you upon your return."</p><p>Heinrich rose. "I am glad you were able to come, General,” he said, trying to infuse the words with as much sincerity as possible. He <i>was</i> glad, and it <i>had</i> been good to see Seydlitz again. Even if his impossibly irritating brain was now conjuring up images of Seydlitz and Fritz systematically removing each other’s clothes.</p><p>“Your Highness,” Seydlitz acknowledged. “Thank you for lunch; that was delectable. I also am glad I was able to come.” He  pulled Heinrich into an uncharacteristic half-embrace. At least the hug was not close enough for him to speculate on exactly <i>how</i> glad Heinrich had been to see him. Even so, Heinrich froze briefly -- Friedrich was looking at them, what was Seydlitz thinking, did he <i>want<i> both of them to be the butt of Fritz’s jokes forever? -- before realizing that Seydlitz was taking the opportunity to murmur in his ear. “I know you’re angry. Don't... do anything you can't come back from,"</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Heinrich sighed. He broke the embrace and nodded at Seydlitz briefly. <i>All right.</i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As soon as Seydlitz had left the room, his brother started in on him, as Heinrich had known would happen. "Seydlitz, eh?" Friedrich asked maliciously. "That man gets around.” He shook his head, “You do go for the ones with diseases, don't you?" Heinrich's face burned at the reference not only to Seydlitz, but to the page he and Fritz had briefly been infatuated with years ago. That infatuation had ended badly. Heinrich remained silent.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"It’s only because I care about you, little brother, and don’t want to see you making avoidable mistakes.” Heinrich writhed. “But enough of that." Friedrich waved his hand, as if he could make all humiliation and insult vanish with that airy wave. "Brother," the King said, leaning back in his chair, "it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, and many things have happened. I wanted to talk to you about --"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Heinrich did not want to talk to Friedrich about anything. Particularly not the rest of their family, and <i>very particularly</i> not Wilhelm, which he was pretty sure was what Friedrich wanted to talk about. All his resentment and anger came to the forefront of his mind. His brother was relentless; he would never stop. I hate you, he thought, and started swinging at his brother. And midway through, before his fist connected, he thought of Seydlitz and pulled back the force behind the punch. Fritz easily caught his hand.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Brother," he said, sounding a little amused. "What's this, then? Now that Seydlitz is gone, you want to get physical? Did he get you all heated up?" He put a hand on Heinrich's shoulder and roughly drew him closer. Their faces were inches apart.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Heinrich briefly considered what to do next. Don't do anything you can't come back from. Right. He still wanted to punch Fritz. He thought of Seydlitz again, and of Seydlitz and Fritz, and he kissed Fritz instead.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fritz's eyes went wide. At last he'd surprised his big brother, Heinrich had enough time to think, before Fritz kissed him back. And Heinrich thought about how angry he was with Fritz, and -- oh, that was a mistake, his blood was on fire, and suddenly they were in a tangle of questing tongues and hands, and their bodies were pressing together, they were staggering against each other, weaving through the room as if they were wrestling, only they were kissing, Fritz’s tongue insistent against Heinrich’s, Heinrich’s hands tearing off Fritz’s waistcoat as if by their own volition. Heinrich could feel Fritz's erection, and his own erection was uncomfortably pressing against Fritz's.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fritz did all this, Heinrich thought through a haze of lust as Fritz pushed him against a wall, much like he made war: all intensity and no holds barred, like Heinrich was a province he needed to capture. What was the bastard doing with his hands, he had somehow got them inside Heinrich's breeches and was stroking his cock, and Heinrich's hips were thrusting up against him as if he couldn't do anything else, maybe he couldn't do anything else --</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fritz stopped. Heinrich stared at him. Both of them were breathing hard.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You want it," Fritz said softly. "You want me to keep going, don't you. Let me hear you say it."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You bastard," Heinrich whispered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Let me see you kneel, let me hear you beg for it." There was a light in Fritz's eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He could not think. He felt like he should be thinking of Seydlitz, and blinked to dispel the thought. He wanted, ah God, what he wanted -- He knelt. He knew what Fritz wanted. He tugged down Fritz's breeches and put his lips around Fritz's cock.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He felt Fritz shiver all over. "You've surprised me twice now, little brother," Fritz said. "Didn't think you had it in --" He finished the sentence with a groan, as Heinrich sucked with his tongue.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I think <i>you</i> should beg for it," Heinrich said, trembling with his own barely-contained desire. "Let me hear you."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fritz did not speak, only reached down to Heinrich's engorged penis and stroked it in a hard, fast rhythm, and Heinrich could no longer hold back; his body seemed to explode as he came, gripping Fritz's body, as Fritz pushed Heinrich's head down over his own cock and came into Heinrich's mouth.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Heinrich collapsed as if he’d been a puppet with his strings cut, and dimly saw Fritz doing something rather similar. They both lay there for a moment without speaking. I hate you, Heinrich thought, trying to hold on to the thought, but there was no energy in it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Well," Fritz said finally. "That was... unexpected. Emotions have been running high, I know. I… hope you feel better now." He located and put on his shirt and waistcoat, which had somehow gotten flung into two different corners of the room.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>So that was how they were going to play it, as if nothing had really happened. As if they had had a perfectly normal brotherly talk. That suited Heinrich just fine. "Sire," he said flatly, putting back on his own.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fritz smiled expansively at him. "I’m glad we were able to work things out between us,” he said. “I know… sometimes we need family.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Heinrich gaped at him. Fritz thought that was <i>working things out</i>? Heinrich also now <i>really</i> wondered if Fritz and their sister Wilhelmine, almost unnaturally close, had ever -- no. He was in enough trouble already, in his own head if not in Fritz’s. Saying nothing seemed to be a winning strategy here, so he stuck to it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fritz rose. “I’d better… Seydlitz was right, I need to get back to the army.” He sighed and put a heavy hand on Heinrich’s shoulder. Heinrich only winced slightly. “Thank you for a very pleasant lunch, my dear brother.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Heinrich was never after able to remember what he choked out as a response. At any rate, Fritz pressed his hand and left without incident.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The next day he received a letter from Fritz.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>I give you a thousand thanks for the pleasant day you gave me yesterday. ...nothing has happened to me for six months that has given me so much pleasure. Do not doubt, my dear brother, the tender friendship and the high esteem with which I am to the grave, my dear brother, etc.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This letter (with, admittedly, some convenient ellipses placed by me) actually was sent by Friedrich II to his brother the day after they had lunch with Seydlitz.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>